1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a carpenter saw transporter assembly useful for transporting a carpenter's saw machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various carpenter saw transporter assemblies are well known in the prior art which include a plate for mechanically support the saw machine. A plurality of locking devices are disposed on the plate for retaining the saw machine. A plurality of wheel assemblies are included for transporting the saw machine. An example of such a saw transporter assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,434 to Lee.